


Surprise!

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Everyone, hide! Lilli’s almost here!” Latvia calls out to the other nations, smiling as they all find good hiding spots.Latvia invites Liechtenstein over under the guise of just hanging out in order to throw a surprise party for her.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Liechtenstein! Gosh these two are so adorable together and I'm glad that it came out this way. Enjoy~
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

“Everyone, hide! Lilli’s almost here!” Latvia calls out to the other nations, smiling as they all find good hiding spots.

He dims the lights before hiding near the door, trying not to make any sound that’d give him away. The room is completely silent when the door swings open, Liechtenstein making a soft noise of confusion at the darkness.

“Raivis? Are you here?” She asks, looking around, confused as Latvia promised that he would be here. 

That’s Latvia’s cue to flick the lights back on, every country jumping out at once and yelling, “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILLI!!” 

“Aww, zhis is so sweet~!” Liechtenstein squeals, her eyes widening in surprise, “Zhank you all for doing zhis!” 

Everyone smiles at her, some responding with a ‘you’re welcome’ or ‘of course.’ The countries split into their various groups at this, letting the party officially begin. 

Latvia approaches Liechtenstein then, taking her hand and lightly kissing her knuckles, a blush springing to her cheeks that mirrors his own. “Happy birthday, Lilli~” 

“Zhank you, Raivis. Did you set this up?” She asks, tilting her head adorably. 

Blushing at just how cute she is, Latvia nods, a soft smile on his lips, “Jā, I did, with some help, of course.” 

“Vell, it vas very sweet of you.” Liechtenstein replies, beaming at him, causing his blush to darken a bit. 

“It was no trouble, really.” Latvia assures, causing Liechtenstein to giggle softly. “Would you like to get some food?” He asks.

Liechtenstein realizes that he’s trying to change the subject and nods with a light smile, “Sure, zhat sounds lovely~. “ 

Latvia smiles and takes her hand, leading her over to the food tables, all of them covered with Liechtenstein’s favorite foods. She shoots him a thoughtful look at this but starts selecting what she wants to eat. 

When their plates are full, they make their way over to a table and sit down, eating together and watching the other countries party. Some of the countries that have started dancing are really just goofing off so they’re both giggling and making comments on it, some of which make them giggle harder. 

When they finish eating, they set the plates aside and join everyone else. “Would you like to dance with me, Lilli?” Latvia asks a bit shyly, causing the blonde to giggle and nod.

“Zhat sounds lovely~.” He nods, extending one of his hands, which she takes. His next move is to spin her, causing her to giggle loudly, a smile lighting up his face at the sound.

They begin to dance properly, or as properly as they can, given that the music is not really suited for a slow dance. However, they’re having fun and that’s the only thing that matters. 

The current song finishes, making way for a slower, more romantic one, causing them to smile softly, adjusting their current dance to one fitting the new melody. Some of the other countries leave the dance floor, keeping their eyes on the couple now taking up center-stage.

The dance is graceful and sweet, neither of its members looking away from the other. The moment seems to last forever to both the dancers and to the onlookers, all getting caught up in the simple magic spun by the music.

When this song too draws to a close, Latvia and Liechtenstein part, only then realizing that everyone else had quit dancing to watch them. Similar blushes spring to their cheeks, causing a few of the other nations to laugh softly.

Liechtenstein playfully gives a curtsey when the embarrassment fades, Latvia mimicking her with a bow of his own. This prompts the other nations to start clapping, it beginning with Switzerland and the other Baltics before spreading until everyone is clapping lightly for them.

The couple grins softly and walks off together, the party resuming in their wake. Latvia leads Liechtenstein outside where they both sit on the porch, wanting a moment alone together away from everyone else. 

“How are you liking the party so far, Lilli?” Latvia asks after a few moments of silence, causing the younger girl to turn to him and smile.

“It’s been absolutely lovely~! I really am enjoying it!” 

Latvia smiles in response. “Good.” 

She hums in response, leaning back on her hands. Latvia takes the hand closest to him and holds it in his own, causing the smaller nation to smile at him fondly. 

“When everyone else leaves would you want to stay and watch a movie with me?” 

Liechtenstein brightens at the question, “Of course! I do love spending time with you, Raivis.” She states sincerely, causing a bright smile to appear on his face.

“I do as well, Mīļotā.” The endearment causes a soft smile to spread across Liechtenstein’s face just as it always does. Nothing can make her happy like him calling her his sweetheart.

They remain outside for a little while longer before heading back inside, not wanting to seem like they’re ditching the party, especially since one of them is who the party is actually for. 

The party goes fairly smoothly, with a few hiccups caused by one of the other nations, but nothing too bad happens. Latvia and Liechtenstein both stand to bid the other countries farewell when it seems like the party should end, all of them being thanked for coming as well.

Switzerland leaves last after making sure that Latvia will get his sister home safely, which Latvia promises with the utmost sincerity. He wouldn’t want anything happening to his darling Lilli. 

Even though everyone has left, the couple is not in any rush to start the movie, content to merely chat with each other for a while longer. Therefore, it’s roughly thirty minutes from the end of the party that they select the movie and prepare snacks, curling up on the couch together as the previews begin to roll. 

Their attention remains largely on the movie, though occasionally one will look at the other and smile before looking back at the TV. A few times Liechtenstein holds one of Latvia’s hands or he tucks a stray bit of hair behind one of her ears. It’s nothing new for them as their relationship has always been built on these little gestures of affection. 

When the final credits of the movie begin to roll, Liechtenstein turns to Latvia and pecks him on the cheek softly, “Danke for such a vonderful birthday. I had so much fun.” 

Latvia smiles softly, a light blush on his face from the kiss, “It’s no problem. Now, wait here. I have one last thing for you and then I’ll walk you home.” 

Liechtenstein nods, curiosity filling her eyes as the Latvian stands and walks out of the room, returning moments later with a small box. He gently places it into her hands, prompting her to carefully rip the wrapping paper from it.

When it’s all off, she’s greeted with a simple black box. Lifting the lid reveals a simple, yet beautiful necklace made of sapphires forming the shape of a daisy and two small earrings shaped like leaves.

“Raivis!” Liechtenstein exclaims, “It’s beautiful!” 

Latvia blushes from the praise and mentions, “I thought you’d want something to match your ribbon. You’re always wearing it after all…” 

She meets his eyes and beams at him, “Vell, I love it! Zhank you so much!!” 

Her slender fingers carefully pick up the earrings and put them on, doing the same with the necklace. She can’t help but smile when it falls into place perfectly in the center of her chest.

“I knew it’d suit you…” Latvia says softly, Liechtenstein looking up and smiling at him fondly.

She leans forward and pecks him on the cheek once again, “Again, zhank you for making today so perfect.”

“You’re welcome, Mīļotā. Now, let’s get you home, shall we?” Latvia asks as he stands, offering a hand to the smaller nation.

The walk to Switzerland’s house is peaceful, the two of them holding hands and chatting the entire way. Right before they part, Latvia leans in and kisses Liechtenstein gently on the lips, the smaller girl melting at the gesture.

“E-es mīlu Tevi, Raivis.” Liechtenstein whispers, praying that she pronounced the words properly.

Latvia lets out a soft gasp at the fact that she used his language as usually when she speaks those words she’d say them in German or English. So his response is only natural, “Ich liebe dich auch, Lilli.” 

Her eyes brighten at his response and she draws him in for a hug before taking a step back. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Rai.” Latvia nods and she turns around, entering the house behind her.

He stands there for a moment and smiles before walking back home, happy that the day turned out just as he planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
